Angel Annex
thumbVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Unknown (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: Angel-Anbau Popup beim Anflug an das erste Tor: Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the Mind Control Tower vigorously. '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Angel Annex 1 '''Erste Welle' *10 Angel Tower Sentries (Tower Sentry Angel II) *1 Boss Battleship - Gist Smuggler Guardian (Gist Throne/Cherubim) *3 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *3 Cruiser (Gistum Centurion/Marauder/Phalanx) Zweite Welle - wenn man den Smuggler Gate angreift. Meldung: Smuggler Commander: Must I do EVERYTHING myself around here? I'll have all you maggots thrown into the slave pens after this is over. Meldung: Gist ships have just come through the gate. *1 Boss Battleship - Gist Smuggler Commander (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *2-3 Battleships (Gist War General/Warlord) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Breaker/Defeater/Smasher) ''- tw. Target Painter'' Der Abschuss des Gist Smuggler Commanders entriegelt das Beschleunigungstor zum zweiten Abschnitt. Meldung: The acceleration gate is now open for all to use. Man kann dieses Tor auch mit einem Angel Platinum Tag im Laderaum passieren (wird dabei verbraucht). Blitz: '''Es reicht, das Smuggler Gate anzuschiessen und anschliessend den Gist Smuggler Commander zu zerstören. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Annex 2 '''Erste Welle *4 Angel Cruise Missile Batteries ''- 1. Abschuss triggert Welle 2'' *2 Angel Stasis Towers ''- web - 1. Abschuss triggert Welle 3'' *6 Battleships (Gist War General/Warlord) *1-2 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Marauder/Phalanx) *0-2 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ruffian) - Target Painter *4-8 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Tribuni) Zweite Welle - wenn man die erste Cruise Missile Battery zerstört Meldung: Crok Cokan: And now you let them destroy one of our missile batteries! Inconceivable! Meldung: More Gist ships have warped in! *4-6 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Primus/Tribuni) *5-6 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler/Nomad/Ruffian) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *3 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) *2-3 Frigates (Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Dritte Welle - wenn man den ersten Stasis Tower zerstört Meldung: Crok Cokan: You allowed them to destroy one of our Stasis towers, you numbskulls! Second division, get your asses in here NOW! Meldung: More Gist ships have warped in! *4-6 Battleships (Gist Malakim/Throne/Warlord) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Praefectus/Primus/Tribunus) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler/Ruffian) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *2-3 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) Vierte Welle ''- wenn man Crok's Shipyard beschiesst'' Meldung: Crok Cokan: Alright, that's it. You barge in here uninvited, mess with my subordinates, and now you have the nerve to attack my shipyard! I see I'll have to take care of our little problem myself ... Meldung: Crok Cokan and his cohorts have exited the shipyard, ready for action. *1 Faction Battleship - Crok Cokan (Domination General/War General) *4 Elite Cruiser - Cokan Guardian (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *5 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Hunter/Impaler) Das Faction Schiff lässt minderwertige Faction-Beute fallen (Hundemarke, Munition, evtl. ein Domination Modul) und löst mit etwas Glück eine Eskalation aus: Angel Powergrid (Stromnetz der Angel). Sollte der Abschuss die Eskalation nicht auslösen (oder gar kein Faction-Schiff aufgetaucht sein), so könnte der komplette Abschuss von Crok's Shipyard noch helfen. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec